The goal of this project is to determine the subcellular localization, and to isolate, purify and characterize the physicochemical and biological properties of the glycoprotein growth inhibitory factor(s) produced by human ovarian adeno-carcinoma cells. This will include the elucidation of the primary chemical structure of the growth inhibitory factor(s), identification of their carbohydrate and amino acid constituents, and the chemical nature of the carbohydrate-amino acid linkage. Other experiments will be performed to determine the ovarian adenocarcinoma inhibitory factors' specificity of inhibition and mechanism of action by determining its effects on the time sequence of DNA, RNA, and protein synthesis in various cell lines of lymphoid and nonlymphoid origin.